La fille Qui Rend Fou
by Minuit666
Summary: Le titre dit pratiquement tout. Après, à vos risques et périls de lire ce O.S. Je vous aurez prévenue alors ne m'accusez de rien.


**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit ceci d'un coup et que ça provient de l'esprit totalement dérangé qu'est le mien **

**P.S : c'est normal si ça n'a aucun sens pour vous.**

**P.S bis : Dans ce O.S tout les personnages la séries se connaissent d'une manière une autre, je tiens à le préciser.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**La fille Qui Rend Fou**

« Rex, Bobo, trouvez-moi Minuit, ordonne White

\- On peut la trouver où la gamine ? Demande Bobo.

\- Elle est quelque part dans Providence, emmenez-là moi.

\- A vos ordres, déclare Rex en sortant du bureau de White après que les écrans se soient éteints.

\- On commence par où ? Questionne Bobo dans le couloir.

\- Caesar devrait avoir une idée d'où elle pourrait se cacher, propose Rex en avançant. »

Les deux mâles s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs de Providence jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du laboratoire de l'aîné des Salazar où derrière un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

« Caesar ! Crie Rex en entrant.

\- Quoi ? Demande le scientifique à travers le bruit.

\- Tu ne sais pas où la gamine ? Demande à son tour Bobo en criant.

\- Quel machine ? Interroge Caesar en se tournant vers eux.

\- Pas « une machine » mais Minuit ! Crie de nouveau Rex.

\- Pas la peine de crier, fait Caesar en s'approchant. Et je ne sais pas où elle est, demande à Tuck peut-être qu'il sait. Vous pouvez utiliser le vaisseau, finit l'aîné avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son laboratoire. »

Rex et Bobo se dirigèrent vers le hangar et montèrent à bord du vaisseau de Caesar puis mirent le cap sur Hong-Kong. Arrivé là-bas, les deux agents de Providence allèrent à la rencontre de Tuck se trouvant dans le château d'eau, base de l'ancien gang.

« Minuit ? Demande Tuck de sa place sur le canapé. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois mais demande à Cricket, elles se sont lier d'amitié, leur dit l'E.V.O.

\- Et elle est où ?

\- Au dernière nouvelle, elle voulait te rendre visite à Providence.

\- Génial, commente Bobo en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Les deux E.V.O's retournèrent à Providence et trouvèrent Cricket dans la salle de briefing.

« Cricket ! Mon dieu que je suis content de te voir ! Se réjouie Rex. Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir les autre fois, tente-t-il de se rattraper devant la tête de son amie.

\- Calme Rex, je ne le prends pas mal, rassure la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Demande-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ne serais pas où se trouve la gamine ? Demande Bobo.

\- La gamine ? Oh, tu veux Minuit, je crois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle devait voir ton frère.

\- White veut la voir, merci pour ton aide ! Crie Rex en courant hors de la salle. »

Rex ouvrit les portes du laboratoire de son frère, s'y glissa à l'intérieur et se positionna derrière lui.

« Où est Minuit ? Cria à plain poumon l'adolescent.

\- Mais quelle machine ? Crie le frère en enlevant son casque.

\- Pas la machine mais Minuit ! Crie de nouveau le plus jeune.

\- On se calme Rex, pas la peine de crier, fait une voie à l'entrée du laboratoire.

\- Six ! S'exclame Caesar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je l'ignore depuis tout à l'heure, il me crie dessus pour savoir quelque chose sur une machine, explique l'aîné des Salazar.

\- On cherche Minuit, clarifie Rex.

\- Minuit ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle à dit qu'elle devait parler à Annie et je crois qu'elle est allée la rejoindre à l'école, déclare Caesar tranquillement.

\- Et bah voilà, pas besoin de s'énerver, fait Six en quittant la salle. »

Bobo quitta le laboratoire accompagné de Rex et ils partirent de nouveau avec le vaisseau vers l'école, espérant y trouver Minuit. Arrivé là-bas, les deux mâles repérèrent Annie entrain de discuter avec Claire devant les portails de l'établissement.

« … et là, il s'est prit le poteau en pleine tête ! T'y crois, toi ? Explique Annie à Claire.

\- Mais comment il a fait ? Demande son amie.

\- Annie ? Interroge Rex.

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas ma faute pour une fois, Fait Annie avec une sourire.

\- Annie ? Tenta encore Rex.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Taquine la rousse.

\- Annie ! Crie Rex en attirant l'attention des filles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Minuit ?

\- Non, elle devait être là depuis deux heures mais aucun signe d'elle, fait la blonde. Tu devrais demander à Cricket, elles sont souvent ensemble ces temps-ci, propose-t-elle.

\- Mais j'y viens, soupir Rex de défait. »

Alors que les filles continuaient leur discussion, les garçons partir de nouveau à Providence et retournèrent à la salle de briefing mais ne la trouvèrent pas.

« Elle vient de partir, leur dit un des soldats. Aller voir Kenwyn, elle sera vous renseigner, demandaient à Caesar. »

Bobo tapa du pied alors que l'adolescent souffla violemment par le nez et ils se dirigèrent encore une fois au laboratoire du scientifique.

« Par pitié, dis-moi que tu sais où se trouve Kenwyn, fait Rex en entrant dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Elle est dans la zone d'entrainement, répond simplement le frère.

\- Merci, répond Rex en tournant les talons. »

Alors que les deux mâles se traînèrent dans les couloirs, la poche de la veste de Rex se mit à sonner. L'adolescent sorti le téléphone et vit le prénom « Caesar » clignoter avant de disparaître, laissant l'écran allumée sur une photo prise de Minuit et lui bras dessus, bras dessous avec deux grands sourire.

« Le téléphone de Minuit, soupir Rex. Pas la peine d'essayer de l'appeler, conclut-t-il en le remettant dans poche. »

Arrivé à la salle, Rex et Bobo attendirent de Kenwyn finisse son entrainement avant de l'interroger. Quand elle sortit de la salle, les deux E.V.O's lui tomba dessus .

« Où est la gamine ? Demande Bobo à bout de nerf.

\- Elle a été demander par Jojo, elle doit s'occuper de la sécurité des Trendbenders, fait la soldate.

\- Et elle est où, Jojo ? Demande Rex.

\- Elle doit être dans le bus de la bande ou dans un hôtel, propose la jeune femme.

\- Super, marmonne Bobo. »

Alors qu'ils retournèrent au vaisseau, Rex essaya de trouver la position de la bande. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'y rendirent mais une fois sur place Jojo leur apprit que la jeune fille venait de partir prétextant devoir aider Circé se trouvant à Providence. Revenant sur leur pas et après avoir parlé avec l'E.V.O., qui leur dit qu'ils devraient demander à Noah parce qu'elle ignorer où se trouver Minuit, Bobo dégaina ses lasers et tira de partout en hurlant.

« Bobo ! Crie Rex. On se calme !

\- Je n'en peux plus, je deviens dingue avec tous ces aller-retours ! On ne va jamais la trouver ! S'énerve Bobo en commençant à sauter partout.

\- Et si, en fait, ils nous cachaient la position de Minuit ?

\- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

\- Minuit veut sûrement jouer à cache-cache, réfléchit l'adolescent.

\- Et elle a entraîné tout le monde, réalise le chimpanzé. Comment on va faire pour la trouver ?

\- On va faire comme eux, déclare Rex avec un sourire sadique. »

Rex et Bobo montèrent dans le vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers l'école, où Claire et Annie n'avait toujours pas bougés.

« Hé les filles ! Fait Rex pour attirer l'attention des deux étudiantes.

\- Oui ? Demandèrent en chœur.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Holiday ?

\- Tu veux dire Minuit ? Je te l'ai dit, il faut, commence Annie.

\- Non-non, interrompt Rex. Je cherche Holiday, Beverly à besoin de lui parler mais je ne la trouve pas.

\- Beverly ? Questionne Annie. Hé dis, tu savais que Beverly cherchait sa sœur ? Demande-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

\- Laisse moi voir, non, je n'en savais rien, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, fait Claire après avoir réfléchie alors que Rex et Bobo se regardèrent avec un sourire.

\- On devrait demander à Hutton, d'après Noah, il connait bien Holiday, fait Annie.

\- On va à la base d'entrainement de Providence ? Demande Claire.

\- Non, maintenant il est à Providence, rectifie la blonde.

\- On y va alors. »

Les deux filles montèrent dans le vaisseau avec Rex et Bobo et ils s'envolèrent à Providence où ils allèrent à l'entrepôt où se trouvait Hutton.

« Beverly demande Rebecca ? mais personne ne sait où elle est ? Demande Hutton en se frottant le menton. Je sais qu'elle est partie en Chine pour une quelconque affaire. On devrait demander à Tuck, il devrait savoir où elle se trouve. »

Ils prirent tous le vaisseau pour Hong-Kong alors que Rex et Bobo se retenaient de rire.

« Comment ça Beverly cherche sa sœur ? Je ne savais même pas que le docteur Holiday venait à Hong-Kong. Allons voir Caesar ? Déclare simplement l'E.V.O. »

Retournant à Providence, ils allèrent voir Caesar qui partit avec eux à la Tour pour chercher le docteur Holiday, plusieurs soldats et chercheurs se joignirent à leur recherche et alors qu'ils fouillèrent Providence tout entier, Rex et Bobo ne s'empêchèrent pas de rigoler. Six entra dans la Tour et observa tout le monde crier et courir. Rex sauta de la table d'observation où il était assis et s'approcha de sa « nourrisse » :

« Aller tout le monde, on se calme ! Crie Six au-dessus du bruit pour se faire entendre.

\- Six ? Demande Rex en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

\- Quoi ? Demande ce-dernier en levant son sourcil.

\- Tu ne serais pas où se cache Minuit par hasard ? Questionne l'adolescent avec un sourire.

\- Elle est dans le Zoo, répond simplement l'agent. »

Alors que Six ouvrit la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Rex lui sourit et Bobo et lui s'y dirigea rapidement vers l'intérieur du Zoo.

« Maintenant il faut savoir où elle se cache là-dedans, remarque Bobo.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus dur, répond Rex. »

Rex transforma ses jambes et quand il accéléra Bobo sauta à l'arrière et ils partirent en excursion. Alors qu'il sauta au-dessus du lac, son compagnon lui tapa l'épaule et pointa du doigt la rive. Rex baissa les yeux à l'endroit indiqué et vit la jeune fille qu'il cherchait en train de dessiner. Arrivé de l'autre côté de la rive, il détruisit sa moto et s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir à tailleur à côte d'elle alors que Bobo s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, les laissant seul.

Il fixa le profil de la jeune fille et sourit en voyant son air calme et serein. Son regard erra sur son apparence ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute et reposaient sur son épaule gauche, les pointes arrivant au niveau de son flan, deux mèches encadrait son visage, son cou était orné du collier en plaque qui ne l'a jamais quitté, son tronc couvert part un top noir accompagné de son short bleu délaver. Ses chaussures était à côtés d'elle alors que ses jambes étaient plongées dans l'eau et bougeait un peu, créant des ondulations sur le haut de l'eau. Mel sortit sa tête du lac et s'avança vers eux, posa sa tête sur les genoux de la fille, l'obligeant à poser son carnet de croquis à côté d'elle puis Minuit posa une de ses mains sur le haut de la tête de l'E.V.O., la caressant un peu.

« Tu as rendu Bobo complètement fou aujourd'hui, finit par dire Rex, brisant le silence.

\- L'eau est bonne, commente Minuit sans relever. Tu devrais faire comme moi, finit-elle par élaborer.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Je suis désolée pour Bobo, fit-elle après un moment de silence. C'est juste que, commence l'adolescente.

\- Tu t'ennuie ici, finit Rex en la regardant.

\- Surtout quand tu pars en mission, il n'y a plus personne pour me tenir compagnie, avoue Minuit avec un sourire triste.

\- Viens avec nous les prochaines fois, déclare-t-il simplement. »

Minuit tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de pousser la tête de Mel et de sortir ses jambes de l'eau. Elle tourna son dos à Rex, allongea ses jambes devant elle et se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête atterrissant sur une des cuisses de son ami, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres. Rex s'appuya sur ses mains alors qu'il laissait Minuit se reposer et il regarda Mel jouer dans l'eau avec d'autre E.V.O's.

* * *

**De base je m'étais inspiré d'un passage des Douze Travaux D'Astérix qui est celui "De la Maison Qui Rend Fous" mais c'est partis un peu en cacahuète faut l'avouer.**

**A la prochaine ^o^**


End file.
